Always Near You
by CrowsGurl
Summary: Based off of "Always Near You" by Jewel. Lotsa fluff between 2D n Mudsy! One Shot/Songfic


**Woo, finally gots me a new an idea! This was inspired by Jewel's song Always Near You (I no own) and I was thinkin bout the lyrics and related it (like everything else) back to 2D n Mudsy! Yaayz! XD**

**Ok, so one of me first songfics!**

**Enjoy~**

It was a quiet whisper in his ear that sent chills to his very core. Simple words that were forever being passed between people, but never did he think he'd hear it from _him_. The voice, though gruff, was filled with such an underlying tone that Stu felt as though some invisible force was pressing the two together as they embraced warmly in the nippy fall air.

"I love yew…" Murdoc'd whispered into his ear with such heated passion the singer shivered and huddled even further into the other's arms. He pulled back sligthly to look into the glinting black and red eyes and the untapped love glowing in them was so intense that he could hardly fathom it.

_Please don't say I love you,  
Those words touch me much too deeply  
And they make my core tremble  
Don't think you realize the effect you have over me  
Please don't look at me like that  
It just makes me want to make you near me always_

The older smirked, leaning in and pressing his chapped lips against the cold, pale ones. The demonic tongue trailed across 2D's lower lip and he accepted it, feeling it run along the inside of his mouth. Warmth seemed to trail from his lips, down his throat and through his gangly body, killing off some of the cold.

_Please don't kiss me so sweet  
It makes me crave a thousand kisses to follow  
And please don't touch me like that  
Makes every other embrace seem pale and shallow  
And please don't come so close  
It just makes me want to make you near me always_

He feintly recalled a time when Murdoc had taken things too far and accidently hurt him, causing the singer to lock himself in his room to avoid confronting the other about it. Just when Stu thought he wouldn't be able to take it anymore Niccals appeared in his door with a single flower. Just the sight of the man with the simple apology item had overjoyed the singer and sent him flying back into the arms of his lover.

_Please don't bring me flowers  
They only whisper the sweet things you'd say  
Don't try to understand me  
Your hands already know too much anyway  
It just makes me want to make you near me always_

Those eyes… they'd always been able to see straight into him. They peered into his soul and no amount of pills or booze would ever change that. Murdoc forever knew what was going on inside and outside of the singer, always knowing exactly what to do. The older seemed to know how tender the vocalist's heart was and guarded over it with all his being. This comforted Stu and he knew anytime he doubted it he could simply look into those eyes and be reminded that nothing would- no _could_ hurt him when he was near Murdoc.

_And when you look in my eyes  
Please know my heart is in your hands  
It's nothing that I understand, but when in your arms  
You have complete power over me_

Their lips were pressed firmly together in a bruising, yet passionate kiss that made the keyboardist melt against the bassist. Murdoc held him up, knowing if he slackened his grip at all that the other would collapse. His gruff hands gradually worked up to the soft blue hair and he ran his ungloved hands through it lovingly.

_So be gentle if you please, 'cause  
Your hands are in my hair, but my heart is in your teeth  
And it makes me want to make you near me always  
Your hands are in my hair, but my heart is in your teeth  
And it makes me want to make you near me always_

Even now, out in the middle of the ocean with daily pirate raids, dwindeling supplies, a cyborg abomonation running about and the ever constant threat of the whale, 2D felt completely safe whenever he was wrapped up in Murdoc's arms. Nothing in the world could replicate the warm, loving, compasionate comfort he felt when he was around his love.

_I want to be near you always  
I want to be near you always  
I want to be near you always…_

**So yeah. I dunno how this turned out cause it's 1:03am and I started around 2:55am XDD I think it turned out pretty well myself, but ya know, different people different opinions. **

**Reviews are much loved~ 3**


End file.
